fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De vlucht van Icarus
Woordje van de auteur Hallo iedereen! Dit is mijn nieuwste verhaal. Ik wou terwijl ik bezig was aan Alran even iets anders schrijven, maar ik vond dat ik al genoeg horror verhalen had geschreven. Uiteindelijk besloot ik om het verhaal van Icarus te herschrijven. We hadden het laatste tijd in de les Latijn over deze mythe en ik vind het persoonlijk ook één van de mooiste Griekse myhtes. Het is wel niet helemaal juist, maar aangezien er geen vaste versie van Griekse mythes bestaat, maakt het ook niet uit. Je kan het mijn eerste "fanfiction" noemen. Ik heb ook geprobeerd om het verhaal te schrijven op een manier die een beetje ouder klinkt, alsof het door een echte Griekse schrijver is geschreven(al weet ik niet of het zo goed gelukt is). Veel leesplezier! Het Verhaal Proloog Een man wandelde de bar binnen, hij ging aan een tafel zitten en bestelde een biertje. Er was niet zo veel volk in de bar. Een klein groepje mensen zat rond een bard te luisteren naar wat hij te vertellen had. “Kennen jullie het verhaal van Icarus?” De man verstijfde en draaide zich om naar de bard. De toeschouwers zeiden dat ze verhaal graag wilden horen. De bard glimlachte. “Oké, het begon allemaal op een zonnige dag in Athene… Het verhaal Daedalus, uitvinder van alle soorten dingen, leefde in de Athene, stad van pracht en praal. Samen met zijn zoon Icarus, speels en jong van geest. Een geboren avonturier die droomde de hemel te raken, ook al zou die droom zijn ondergang maken. Ook Perdix, Daedalus neef wiens verstand niet voor hem onderdeed, leefde met hen mee. Ze waren gelukkig, tot op een dag Perdix Daedalus wijsheid evenaarde en hem uitlachte toen hij de oplossing vond voor een probleem in Daedalus nieuwste experiment. Door woede getroffen smeet deze boos een vaas, oud er versleten, door de kamer heen naar de jongen. Perdix ontweek het ding geschrokken, maar viel verbaasd over de rand van het balkon. Gegrepen door de klauwen van angst rende Daedalus naar buiten, maar de jongen was al door Hades meegenomen. Of toch niet? Op zijn buik zat en patrijs, een laagvliegende vogel naar wie Perdix vernoemd was. De bevolking van Athene, normaal vrolijk en blij, keken vol angst naar Daedalus, de man die zijn neef had vermoord. Daedalus maakte dat hij wegkwam maar in zijn hoofd joegen de stemmen van de goden hem na. Jij kan rennen, maar nooit zul je kunnen vluchten. Je kan je bezittingen meenemen, maar je zult altijd iets missen. Jij kan dromen van de Akropolis, maar nooit zal jij Athene terug zien. Daedalus vluchtte samen met zijn zoon. Naar Kreta zullen ze gaan, het verre eiland in de Middellandse Zee, weg van zijn fouten in Athene. Minos, koning van het land stond toe op één voorwaarde. “Jij zult een labyrint bouwen,” beval hij, “Daarin kerker ik mijn vrouws bastaardzoon, het beruchte monster de Minotaurus, wiens krachten onbekend zijn.” Maar de mooie tijden gingen voorbij en een jongeman, Theseus heette hij, doodde de Minotaurus met hulp van Minos bloedeigen dochter bovendien, Ariadne. Hij vluchtte met haar weg en verlieten een razende Minos. De koning liet zijn woede los op Daedalus. “Jij hebt niet gedaan wat ik vroeg, de Minotaurus is dood. Nu trek ik mijn deel van de belofte ook in. Vanaf nu ben jij niet meer mijn gast, maar als gevangene zal jij hier blijven. Nooit zal jij je geliefde Athene weer zien, maar hier zal je blijven met je zoon, tot jullie vergaan en naar Hades gaan!” Verslagen zat Daedalus uit zijn raam te kijken, starend naar de sierlijke vlucht van een arend. Over de oneindig lange zee lag Athene, haar herinneringen riepen hem. Plots kreeg Daedalus een idee. Een plan om hier weg te geraken! “Ik heb een list.” Zei hij stralend tegen Icarus. “Een idee! Minos controleert misschien wel land en zee, maar de hemel is leeg! Daar kan hij niet aan, daar gaan wij heen!” Zo begon Daedalus aan het maken van twee paar vleugels, gemaakt van veren en was. Eén voor hem en één voor zijn zoon. Zo zouden ze Kreta verlaten, zo zouden vliegen. De dag van de toch brak aan en de mooie zon sierde de ochtend rood als bloed, een teken voor het aankomende onheil. Maar Daedalus trok zich er niets van aan, hij bond de vleugels aan zijn zoons rug vast, met bevende handen weliswaar. Toen ze eenmaal klaar waren voor de vlucht zei hij nog net: “Vlieg niet te hoog noch te laag Icarus, want de zon zal je was wegbranden en de golven zullen je meesleuren. Blijf dus achter mij vliegen en laat je niet afleiden, want de hemel zal verraderlijk naar je liegen ” Hij gaf zijn zoon een zoen die niet meer herhaald zou worden en met een grote sprong vlogen hij door lucht en riep naar zijn zoon: “Vlieg Icarus! Vlieg!” Ze over de diepblauwe zee en zagen het eiland Ikaria, de begraafplaats van de jongen, naar hem vernoemd. Toen een patrijs zijn vleugels sloeg en voor bij onze Grieken vloog, verstijfde Daedalus van schrik. Met open bek zong de vogel luid, als door de goden bezeten het volgende deuntje: De zon smolt de was, zijn vleugels tot as '' ''Icarus vloog niet meer, naar de zee keerde hij weer. '' ''Hij viel door de zonnegloed, zijn dood tegemoet. Dankzij zijn vaders droom, stortte hij nu in een ontembare stroom. Alsof hij Thanatos in de ogen keek, draaide Daedalus zich razendsnel om. “Icarus, mijn zoon!” schreeuwde hij tevergeefs. Hij vloog te hoog. Zoals de goden voorspeld hadden en waar Daedalus hem voor gewaarschuwd had, vloog Icarus de hemel tegemoet. Aangetrokken door de goden zelf. “Vlieg Icarus, vlieg hoog als een arend! Vlieg en raak de zon, vlieg!” Maar de zon schroeide de glimlach van de jongen zijn gezicht weg en schreeuwend stortte hij weer omlaag. Toen de vader die nu geen vader meer was hem wou redden, zag hij alleen de veren van zijn vervloekte uitvinding in de eindeloze zee ronddopperen. Epiloog De man wandelde terug door de straten van Athene, hij bereikte het strand en wandelde op de zee af. Hij hoefde het einde van het verhaal niet te horen, hij wist perfect wat er gebeurde. Over één ding hadden de goden het wel fout gehad, het feit dat Daedalus nooit meer naar Athene terugkeerde. Uiteindelijk keerde Daedalus terug zonder zijn zoon. De man wist dit, want hij was Daedalus. Met zucht zette hij zich neer en voelde hoe zijn wangen vochtig werden. Een patrijs sprong vrolijk voor hem op het zand. Een patrijs? Daedalus keek het beest vol afschuw aan. Woedend rende hij erop af en toen het beest wegvloog richtte hij zich tot de hemel. “Hebben jullie mij nog niet genoeg gekweld? Hebben jullie niet al genoeg van me afgepakt?” Snikkend viel hij op zijn knieën. “Het spijt me Perdix. Het spijt me Icarus, mijn zoon. Ik wou je redden van Minos en je terug naar je geboortestad brengen, maar uiteindelijk heeft mijn droom je vervloekt. Het spijt me.” Door zijn tranen heen zag Daedalus dat de Patrijs terug was gekomen. Voor Daedalus legde hij op de grond iets neer. De oude man raapte het op. Hij hield zijn adem in. “Een veer?” Niet zo maar een veer. Dezelfde veren waarmee hij zijn vervloekte vleugels had gemaakt. Een fel licht verscheen voor hem, zonder te twijfelen liep hij erop af. Het was een jongeman, nog maar een kind. Het kon zomaar iedereen zijn geweest, maar Daedalus herkende zijn speelse uitdrukking. “Icarus!” Hij zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als toen ze elkaar verlaten hadden, alleen droeg hij nu geen vleugels. De vleugels hingen aan hem vast, niet gebonden door was maar door zijn eigen vlees! De jongen zei: “Huil niet vader. Ik heb je al lang geleden vergeven, net zoals Perdix. Je maakte een fout, misschien wel meer dan één, maar je hebt ook goede dingen. Straf jezelf niet te hard, je hebt al genoeg geleden.” “Icarus…Ik mis je zo...” fluisterde Daedalus. “Ik mis jou ook vader, maar wees gerust: ooit zien we elkaar weer en als die dag aanbreekt…zal ik je ook leren vliegen. Hij lachte en spreidde zijn vleugels. “Wacht!” wilde Daedalus nog zeggen maar zijn zoon hing al vele meters boven de grond. Hij vloog op de opkomende zon af, hoger dan hij ooit gevlogen had. Maar deze keer verschroeide de zon zijn vleugels niet. Deze keer raakte hij de hemel, deze keer vloog hij hoog als een arend. Daedalus achtervolgde hem lachend over het strand tot hij het water van de eindeloze oceaan bereikte. “Vlieg Icarus,” riep hij, “Vlieg!” Einde Categorie:De vlucht van Icarus Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: verhalen Categorie:Voltooid